


Ambitious

by Freckly_Freak2202



Category: Starlight Brigade - TWRP ft. Dan Avidan (Music Video)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Protective Dad Squad? More Likely Than You Might Think, They/Them Pronouns for Strive (Starlight Brigade)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24284104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckly_Freak2202/pseuds/Freckly_Freak2202
Summary: Commander Meouch and the rest of the Brigade are reminded of just how dangerous Strive's ambition can be when they take a hit on a mission.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	Ambitious

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! It has been quite a while since I wrote some fanfic but this music video inspired me to crack open the old Word document and crank out another one! I'm super excited to make something for such an amazing music video and for such a thrilling story that simply needs more details!!!!! They tempt us with 3 minutes and expect us to be satisfied?!?!
> 
> ...Regardless I hope you enjoy reading! And as always reviews and critiques are always appreciated!

Strive was a valuable aspect to the team and everyone in the Brigade knew it. Whether it was helping Commander Meouch cook dinner or cleaning off the ships with Doctor Sung, they were always eager to help or even just be around the other members of the Starlight Brigade. It was hard to even convince the kid to go to bed, seeing as after learning that Havve needed no sleep, they were always finding excuses to help the robot in the lab rather than rest. Strive was always looking to make themselves useful and the others were happy to give them jobs around the command ship if it meant an extra pair of hands and more time to learn about the Moebian and their lost planet from deep within the Shards' territory.

When Strive started using their ship to block enemy Shard fire one mission after they just were cleared to actually fly into combat, the other Brigade members knew their overeagerness was getting out of hand. Commander Meouch had to include it in his report to the Rebellion command and Strive had gotten a stern talking to and put on prohibition for a month. They had all hoped it was enough for Strive to learn their lesson, to calm their ambition, and prevent further self-induced injury. It took Strive knocking Commander Meouch of out the way and sustaining a Shard blast directly to their cabin did the Starlight Brigade finally become fearful of Strive's complete disregard for themself. By the time Havve Hogan managed to reach their ship, they were already unconscious and bleeding dark purple blood all other the floor of their ship. It had taken hours to stabilize them and even then Strive didn't regain consciousness as they had hoped. Doctor Sung watched Strive like a hawk those days they were asleep, knocked into a brief coma from the blast. The others were just as worried. Havve Hogan ran diagnostic checks every few minutes on the Moebian and Lord Phobos sat in Strive's recovery room, strumming quiet melodies on his guitar for hours on end. Even Space Ninja Brian had seemed more angry and tense than usual, staring at Strive through the window of the recovery room with a sour glare. 

Yet, Commander Meouch took it the hardest out of them all. Strive had been given their chance only because he promised the leading command on the ship that Strive was ready. He had promised that they were a perfect candidate for the Starlight Brigade, that their power was one they had never even seen before. Their ship alone was enough to prove that Strive had potential and after Commander Meouch promised to get them some proper combat training and a crash course in flying, Strive was allowed to be an active member of the Brigade. And it was Commander Meouch's insistence to speed through the usual process and get Strive into the field as soon as possible that lead to them laying in a coma in front of him. More than that, it was his inability to be more observant that led to Strive making a stupid sacrifice to save his ship from damage. His ship that wasn't even facing the Shard that shot at him, let alone had the cockpit fully exposed. 

Commander Meouch was angry. Angry at himself and at Strive for being so stupid. Angry at the Shards for even existing. Angry at anything and anyone. It built in him and he knew he never wanted this to happen again. He never wanted to see Strive bleeding out, nearly dead in Havve's arms again. Not because of him. So when Strive finally woke up after a week, Commander Meouch revoked their permission to leave the command ship.

"What?" Strive's eyes shot up to the large feline in front of them and Commander Meouch had to force himself to not break eye contact. Strive looked devastated.

"I said I am suspending you from all other Starlight Brigade missions until further notice." 

A silence fell over the two, as Strive scanned their leader's face, disbelief in their eyes. Commander Meouch did not waver as he cleared his throat, straightening his posture as he looked down at them.

"You'll begin hand to hand combat training with Space Ninja Brian tomorrow and will complete a flying course with Lord Phobos. Then you'll be allowed back on Brigade missions."

"But I finished those alre-"

"You didn't finish anything," Commander Meouch corrected. "You were put through a shorter course and skipped the typical training needed for someone of your status. That's why I am going to have you retake them both."

Strive swung their legs over the edge of their bed and sprung to their feet. "You said I didn't need to complete the longer course! You said I was ready for combat!"

"Clearly I was wrong," Commander Meouch had to fight to keep his voice steady, even when Strive glared up at him, anger in their eyes.

"You weren't wrong! I am completely capable just like any of you! I fight those shards just as well as you do!"

"You are reckless and I can't have you make any more poor decisions in the heat of battle."

Strive scoffed. "I saved you from getting attacked by a Shard! You didn't even see them coming!"

Commander Meouch bristled and took a step closer to Strive, gritting his teeth. "My ship has more armor than yours and would have taken the blast fine."

"They were aiming for your engines!"

"My engines would have taken damage, sure, but less than the damage taken by your cockpit when you threw your ship in the way! That is the most delicate part of a spacer cruiser and is where you operate!" Commander Meouch knew he was yelling but couldn't calm himself. "Or have you somehow sustained head damage from that Shard blast and have forgotten that?!"

Strive seemed to brace themselves as they raised their voice at him. "You and I both know that your engine would have exploded and would have fried you to bits! You even said yourself your ship's biggest weakness is how close the engines are to your fuel tank!"

"We have no way of telling what would have happened! Regardless of even what could have happened, you were reckless!"

"But I saved you!" Strive seemed exasperated and Commander Meouch knew they were heading in circles. "I saved you from that blast and that is what matters!"

"No, it's not!" Commander Meouch threw his hands up into the air. "You are of no use to us Strive if your ship is damaged and you are hurt"

"But now me and my ship are fine and I can keep flying." Strive had always been stubborn. They were strong in their beliefs and they never backed down from a fight. Which, Commander Meouch reminded himself, led them to this exact moment.

"You cannot just keep flying! Your actions have consequences Strive. This is not some lawless land where you get to fly and do whatever you want. You have to follow the command of the Rebellion and we have preventative measures in place to make sure we don't lose good pilots. That includes reckless ones like you who put everyone else's needs before their own! Now you are going to follow the Rebellion's and my orders, just like you promised you would when you joined our Brigade!" 

Strive paused for a moment, searching for a way to fight back to win this battle against him. Commander Meouch could see the desperation in their eyes. 

"No, I can't...I can't stop now! I help this team and you need me!" Commander Meouch rubbed his eyes, shaking his head before letting out a large groan. 

"Your 'help' is what led you to a week-long coma! Stars, Strive, you could have died! Or are you too childish to even see the consequences of your actions?!"

"I am not a child!" Strive growled the words out, defensive suddenly and Commander Meouch latched onto it. 

"Last I checked you were 16 in human years, Strive! You are lucky I even let you touch a ship let alone fly it!"

"On my planet, I am a full adult. 38 years old in fact! I am no child and I am sick of you all acting as though I am! I can take care of myself! I was meant to fly my ship just like all of you were meant to!" 

"How do we even know you were meant to fly that-that Shard?!"

"The stars! They sent me that ship to come save them! Please Commander Meouch, it is my destiny!" Strive knew Commander Meouch would understand what they meant. Once, when preparing some old Earth recipe Doctor Sung presented them by the name of Lagnasa (or at least, that is what they think that monstrosity was called), Strive had told him more about their people. The Moebians had a special connection with the stars. While many cultures simply admired them or used them for basic navigation, Strive's people built everything around them. Their days centered around the stars, festivals were held in their honor year-round, and even their very life force was connected to the stars above them. But most importantly, they had believed that the stars lead each Moebian to their destiny in one way or another. Whether it was a lover met under a Moebian's favorite star or a calling whispered into their ears, the stars lead Strive's people to their purpose. And Strive's was given that day when the Shard ship landed on their world. 

Commander Meouch shook his head and slammed a hand on the counter beside him, snorting. "Strive that is some childish tale your people tell about destiny! That ship crashed into your planet by mistake. There were no battles and no reason it fell where it did! It was a fluke, a mistake the Shards made!" Commander Meouch met Strive's gaze. "You were never supposed to find the ship! The ship was never meant to be yours at all!"

Strive thought he would understand. Understand what this meant to them. And now, Commander Meouch stood in front of them and claimed that Strive's purpose, their destiny given by the stars had been a mistake. 

Strive felt their heart shatter.

Silence fell upon them both, save for the heavy breathing of Commander Meouch after his long rant. Strive fell back into their bed, clutching their chest desperately. Their crystal felt cold and Strive could see the light within it dimming.

"How could you?" Strive's voice was so quiet, Commander Meouch almost missed it. But the words, the betrayal and hurt and sadness laced in every since one was enough to make instant regret flood his mind. How could he say that to Strive? Strive who believed so strongly in their mission to find the stars. Strive who was a beacon of light and searched every part of the universe to just see the star once more. How could he take that hope away from them? He could feel himself trying to apologize. Yet, his tongue felt heavy in his mouth and his throat felt too dry to utter out any sounds.

"Strive, I-I-" Commander Meouch tried to stumble out a sentence, a word, anything as he reached for the Moebian. However, a hand landed on his shoulder and stopped him in his tracks. He spun around and Doctor Sung stared at him from behind his visor. Without even seeing his eyes, Commmander Meouch could feel the disappointment radiating off the man.

"Go rest, Meouch. I have to run some follow-up tests on Strive now that they are awake." 

"No!" Commander Meouch whined, trying to get out from under the other's grasp."I have to apologize, I-"

"This isn't about what you need, Meouch. Right now, this is about what Strive needs."

"But-"

"Go." Doctor Sung repeated. This time, Commander Meouch did not fight him. Instead, he moved sluggishly towards the exit. He stole one more glance over his shoulder, seeing Strive sit on the edge of their bed, hands clenching their chest as tears rolled down their face. Doctor Sung rubbed their back, mumbling under his breath. Commander Meouch's fists clenched and he dug his own claws into the skin of his palm.

What had he done?


End file.
